Mobile devices may be used to browse content, such as web content. Since the screen size of a mobile device may be smaller than that of a desktop computer, the content may, in many instances, extend beyond the visible portion of the screen. In these instances, a user may need to scroll to view the content. For example, if the mobile device has a touch interface, such as a touchscreen, a user may be able to scroll vertically by dragging (swiping) their finger in the up-down direction relative to the content displayed on the mobile device, and a user may be able to scroll horizontally by dragging (swiping) their finger in the left-right direction relative to the content displayed on the mobile device. A user may interact similarly with a touch interface, such as a touchpad or a trackpad, of a computing device, such as a laptop or desktop computer, in order to scroll the content displayed on the computing device. However, in one or more instances, the actual motion of the user's finger on the touch interface may not be exactly vertical or exactly horizontal.